seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seapor D. Lee
Introduction Seapor D. Lee was first and only born of the marine vice admiral Seapor D. Long and Seapor Kara. As a young boy of 8 he went along with his father and some marines in the new world to looking for some pirates and sinking either sinking there ships or arresting them. After a while a storm raised and the ship sank. There where only 2 survivors Lee who was saved by a marine soldier putting lee in a barrel and Long who could save himself trough his devil fruit kaze kaze no mi. After a while Long couldn't find his son or any surviving members of the ship so he flew home. Lee did however survive and was stranded at one of the giants islands. during that time he found a friend, a dwarf giant named Ghan. Ghan was rejected from the other giants cause he was to small and eventually other giants found Ghan again but this time with Lee and the giants thought ghan now also betrayd there race by inviting a human on there own island. everyday on that island Ghan and Lee had to fight for there lives. Lee became stronger and started using Rokushiki moves that he learned from observing his father. he also found a devil fruit in a cave named the Shindo Shindo no mi which gave him the ability to vibrate his body in high speed and also move at higher speed after 4 year on that island he saw a boat floating by and he used geppo and soru to get on the boat. little did he know that the boat was Moby Dick. after falling down cause of the lack of strength in his body he saw that whitebeard was on the boat and because he knew that whitebeard was dangerous man he stood in a fighting position but immediately blacked out. When he woke up he saw that the pirates treated his wounds and put him in a bed explaining that they wouldn't hurt a harmless boy and that they are willing to bring him home When home everyone was so surprised the increase of strength by lee so they put him in the training school for kids training them to be future cp9's Now 10 years later he is the leader of a crime organisation to that sells and obtains devil fruits for a price and even kills people that already own a devil fruit to obtain the fruit for a higher price. lee does this to gain enough power and wealth so that he can become empire of the world and make everyone safe. Appearance Lee has brown hair, blue eyes, skinny and is rather tall. Whenever he is not in a serious fight he wears his red hood that covers almost his entire body except his face (unless he is wearing the hood too) and his feet. he wears brown shoos red loose pants and a yellow T-shirt Personality Lee always has a cool head over circumstances but when he is faced with a lost cause (like confronting against kizaru, black beard and Hathor) he loses his cool and even after a large defeat starts loosing his mind. Lee is a cold blooded murder and doesnt show any hesitation when he has to kill someone. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lee caries a Rapier blade and is very skilled with it but prefers to use his hands whenever possible Hand to Hand Combat Lee is trained in rokushiki and uses that in conjunction with his haki and devil fruit powers to create strong attacks Physical Strength one of his weaknesses is his arm strength. He is stronger than regular humans but is not stronger than most members of his crew or other notible pirates. but he developed a technique where he envelop's himself in haki and uses live return to increase his muscle mass. Agility Lee is one of the fastest characters in the world reaching almost light speed. Thanks to his devil fruit powers in combination with rokushiki Endurance Thanks to his time on giants island he can handle pain and abuse really well. He can be shot in the stomach, crushed by a black hole, molten by plasma or penetrated by light. he always survives Weapons he carries his rapier sword Devil Fruit Summary, the Shindo Shindo no mi alows him to vibrate really fast so he can doe that to move faster, use the friction to cover himself in fire, use the static charge to cover him in light, move so fast that he turns to light or move faster than that and becomes a black hole (last one only achievable when he covers his bones with haki) Type, Paramicia Usage of the devil fruit he uses it whenever he has to travel far distances quickly or in battle. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation his kenbunshoku haki was discovered on giants island and developed in cp9 training. Lee is knows how to use kenbunshoku haki very well and uses it in conjunction with his speed to dodge most projectiles coming his way Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments His Busoshoku haki was discovered on giants island and developed in cp9 training. Busoshoku haki is Lee most trained haki and the one he is the best in. Being able to cover his entire body in it and also using it as a shock to slam opponents and even able to cover his entire ship in haki to make it more durable whenever he touches it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King His Haoshoku haki was discovered while fighting kizaru and developed in his own training camp. he can use haoshoku haki more precise now but is still not able to knock out large amounts of people ore even slightly stronger people Relationships Crew Slayer pirates He cares much for his fellow nakami as any other captain. he would give his live for them and they would for him Family Allies/ Friends Whitebeard Lee looks up to Whitebeard and thinks he was one of the greatest pirates Kaku Kaku was Lee's mentor and learned him the ways of Rokushiki Enemies Woody one of the first villains of the Slayer pirates woody wants to become a yonko and become the new pirate king and he doesn't like the atitude of Long as a pirate. He thinks he cares to much about other people to be a real pirate Hathor Lee and Hathor go way back when Lee and Hathor where still in cp9 training. Back than they where rivals and try to beat eachother every time. But when Hathor became head of the Neo Cp9 there rivalry turned to hate Other Straw hats Lee finds the straw hats an interesting pirate group especialhere captain. but he doesn't have a grudge against them Major Battles Who your character fought against Seapor D. Lee and Prime vs Marine Captain Vince and Rall (Won) Seapor D. Lee vs woody (draw) Seapor D. Lee vs kizaru (lost) Seapor D. Lee vs Hathor (lost) Seapor D. Lee vs Black beard vs Kizaru (draw) Seapor D. Lee vs Hathor (draw) Slayer pirates vs Wood pirates (won) Seapor D. Lee vs Blackbeard (lost) Seapor D. Lee vs kizaru (won) Slayer pirates vs Neo Cp9 (won) Slayer pirates vs Marine and Neo Cp9 (lost) Seapor D. Lee vs Seapor D. Long (draw) Category:Will of D. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Broker